Helados, malteadas y rock n roll
by Miku-Chuu
Summary: El ser contrapartes no significa que deban ser pareja. Pues si son iguales...¡No pueden complementarse! Eso lo comprueban Blossom y Butch que están aburridos de lo cotidiano. Y gracias a la lluvia, un helado de limón, una malteada de fresa y unas cuantas piezas de rock n roll, se darán cuenta que lo diferente puede ser muy divertido,


**Helados, malteadas y rock´n roll.**

Las ligera lluvia que comenzó a caer amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta, y el... triste y enojado había caminado sin rumbo fijo durante al menos una hora, susurro unas cuantas maldiciones y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su empapada chaqueta, buscó algún negocio en el cual entretenerse en lo que la lluvia cesaba, pero para su desgracia la mayoría estaban ya cerrados debido al desastroso clima, una luz que provenía de una esquina le anunciaba que había una excepción...Una irónica excepción...Una fuente de sodas.

Empujo la puerta de entrada y se limpió el lodo de los zapatos en el tapete, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, descubriendolo tranquilo y acogedor, tenía una decoración al estilo de aquellos bares que habían en los años 50's, una rockola tocaba "Wild One" de Jerry Lee Lewis y una mujer robusta preparaba un par de hamburguesas para los dos hombres que reposaban en la barra, los cuales estaban atentos a la pequeña tele en blanco y negro. El ambiente le agrado de inmediato por ser el un gran fan del rock´n roll y por unos momentos se sintió transportado en el tiempo...Pero un suspiró femenino lo saco de su ensoñación. En la mesa más apartada del local se encontraba una pelirroja de cabellos largos, la chica reposaba su pálida mejilla en el dorso de su mano, sus ojos estaban fijos en el gran ventanal que daba a la calle y frente a ella reposaba una copa de helado de limón. El muchacho se aproximó un poco para verla con mayor claridad y la identificó como la ex-ppgz rosa, Blossom, la novia de su hermano mayor y una de las mejores amigas de Buttercup. A pesar de ser enemigos en antaño nunca llegaron a cruzar más de diez palabras en una pelea y en la actualidad solo se saludaban de vez en cuando por cortesía, pues se supone que Blossom era su cuñada.

Con curiosidad por saber que hacía la "rosadita" ahí, se acerco hacía su mesa, jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella, Blossom enseguida apartó la mirada del ventanal y sus ojos rosas se posaron sobre las esmeraldas de él, o más bien sobre la esmeralda él, pues el largo flequillo del chico tapaba uno de los bonitos ojos.

La pelirroja arqueo ambas cejas y Butch inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó Blossom.

-La lluvía me sorprendió y lo que menos quiero ahora es resfriarme.-Le respondió Butch.

La chica solo asintió y se llevo una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-No sabía que te gustara el limón.-Dijó el moreno con curiosidad mirando la copa.

-Extrañamente por más sabores que pruebe, al final siempre prefiero el helado de limón, es algo ácido, pero también dulce, en ocasiones un poco amargo, pero para mi es el más refrescante y delicioso, definitivamente nunca me aburriría de probarlo.-Le aclaró Blossom con una gran sonrisa. Butch le sonrió inconscientemente y por segundos se perdió en los luceros rosados que lo miraban con atención, tiernos y llenos de vida...Preciosos. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió un poco la cabeza y decidió enfocar su atención en el menú que reposaba sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja lo miró con extrañeza y se disponía a preguntar por su reacción cuando una melodía la interrumpió, la música provenía de su celular que se encontraba al lado de la copa de helado, Butch pensó que la chica contestaría, pero esta solo miraba el teléfono con fastidio, para sorpresa del moreno en la pantalla del aparato se encontraba la foto de su hermano Brick, entonces...¿Si era el "rojito" el que llamaba, porque Blossom no quería contestarle?

-¿Problemas maritales?-Bromeó Butch pensando que la muchacha le relataría la bobada que la llevó a pelear con su novio, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Terminamos.-Respondió simplemente.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si parecían la pareja perfecta!-Exclamó el moreno, pues a pesar de tan solo tener unos diecisiete años, los rojos siempre parecían estables.

-Pues no lo eramos...-Suspiro frustrada.-No tenía caso seguir con una relación que nos llevaría a...Nada. Tu hermano es un buen chico, pero no me hacía feliz y yo no le hacía feliz. Es algo inmaduro y nunca se tomó lo nuestro enserio, por otra parte se que yo también soy inmadura y ese es el problema, que somos muy parecidos, si somos casi iguales...¿Cómo nos podríamos complementar? supongo que él no era la pieza que le faltaba a mi rompecabezas.-Dijó Blossom.

-Pero si el no te quisiera no te estaría llamando tan insistentemente...-Trató de razonar Butch.

-Me quiere, estoy segura y yo le quiero, pero no como novios, sino como amigos, el ahora esta confundido pero luego se dará cuenta, al parecernos mucho tenemos gustos y actitudes similares, podemos ser amigos que comparten cosas, pero no novios porque si la inmadurez de uno nos hace pelear...La inmadurez del otro nos impide reconciliarnos.

Butch comprendió entonces que sus problemas con Buttercup se debían a la misma situación, ambos eran algo secos y no expresaban sus sentimientos, también muy explosivos e incluso imprudentes, lo que los llevaba a pelear constantemente, apenas ese día Buttercup lo había terminado por enésima vez, pero a él eso no le preocupaba, después de todo siempre volvían, pero eso no le quitaba los constantes corajes que pasaba en cada discusión, y sinceramente eso no era vida.

-Podrían intentar cambiar un poco...-Le recomendó Butch.

-No, no podemos cambiar porque no se tratan de simples detallitos, sino de nuestro carácter, lo que nos hace ser nosotros mismos, no tendría sentido cambiar, porque entonces yo ya no sería Blossom ni el sería Brick...-La pelirroja fue interrumpida por la mujer robusta que atendía la barra.

-Oye hijo, ¿piensas ordenar o qué?-Le dirijió una mirada molesta a Butch.

-Traigame una malteada de fresa, por favor.-Le pidió el moreno. Una vez que la mujer se retiró a preparar el batido, Blossom le preguntó sorprendida:

-¿Te gusta la malteada de fresa?

-Claro, es mi favorita.-Dijo Butch con una pequeña risita.-Es suave, me pone hiperactivo y es dulce. Bueno, pero cambiando de tema, hoy volví a romper con Buttercup.

-No te preocupes ya verán que volverán. ¡Como siempre!-Se carcajeo Blossom.

-Eso mismo pensé yo hasta que me hablaste de lo que te sucedió con Brick, digamos que me pasa igual...-Confesó Butch con melancolía.

-¿Sabes? Mis padres siempre me han hablado que cuando te enamoras se sienten mariposas en el estomago, sientes miedo, pero hay algo que te dice ¡Intentalo!, y eso nunca me pasó con Brick.-Sonrió con tristeza Blossom mientras apoyaba su rostro en ambas manos.

-Ni a mí con Buttercup.-Susurró Butch.

Entonces la rockola cambió de Ritchie Valens a Elvis Presley con "All shock up", y ambos chicos rieron fuertemente.

-¡Nunca me hizo estremecer!-Exclamarón entre risas, pues esa canción no pudo ser más oportuna, "All shock up" significa estremecete.

-Su bebida.-Volvió a interrumpir la mesera, quien los veía como bichos raros.

-Gracias.-Le respondió Butch.-Oye Blossom, no sabía que te gustaba el rock´n roll.

-Me encanta, es lindo y alegre.

-Sí...lindo y alegre.-Susurró Butch mientras miraba fijamente a Blossom.

-Bailemos Butch.-Y lo jaló hacía el centro del local, donde el espació era ideal para bailar, cuando termino esa canción comenzó "Put your head on my shoulder" de Paul Anka.

Put your head on my shoulder

Hold me in your arms, baby

Squeeze me oh so tight

Show me that you love me too.

Ambos enrojecieron un poco pero Blossom, haciendo caso a la canción, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Butch y rodeaba con sus manos su cuello, Butch la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en la frente de la chica, entonces comenzaron a bailar con suavidad.

Put your lips next to mine, dear

Won´t you kiss me once, baby

Just a kiss good-night

Maybe you and I will fall in love.

Y por fin sintieron el aleteo de las mariposas en sus estómagos, y por un momento se asustaron, pero ahí estaba esa sensación de la que hablo Blossom, la que les decía ¡Atrevete!

People say that love´s a game

A game you just can´t win.

If there´s a way

I´ll find it some day

And then this fool will rush in.

Blossom levantó la cabeza y Butch se separó un poco, se miraron fijamente, sin miedo, porque ninguno temía perder en ese juego del amor, pues el latir de sus corazones, les confirmaba que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Put your head on my shoulder

Whisper in my ear baby

Words I want to hear tell me

Tell me that you love me too.

Butch se acercó a la oreja de Blossom y susurro un: "Te quiero", Blossom poniéndose de puntillas le respondió un: "Yo también"

Put your head on my shoulder

Whisper in my ear baby

Put your head on my shoulder.

Y sin poder dominarse ambos unieron sus labios, y por fin se sintieron estremecer.

Lamentablemente nada es eterno, y los aplausos de los escasos clientes que había en el negoció, así como de la encargada, los hizo volver a la realidad. Sonrojados pero felices volvieron a su mesa, Butch pagó, tomaron sus cosas y salieron a la calle sin importarles mojarse, pues después de todo esa lluvia los unió.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mariposas en el estomago, latidos acelerados, miedo y adrenalina...No se...Yo lo definiría como amor.-Le contesto Butch, quien sentía sus mejillas arder, ¡por fin alguien había hecho sonrojar a Butch Him!.

-Pero es muy pronto...

-Me basta con saber que nuestros corazones están sincronizados.-Susurro Butch sobre los labios de Blossom antes de volver a besarle.

Que era muy pronto...Sí, ¡pero que importaba! Ellos se complementaban porque Butch era como el helado de limón que tanto le gustaba a Blossom, ácido, explosivo y en ocasiones amargó, y Blossom era como la malteada de fresa que a Butch le encantaba, suave, hiperactiva y dulce...Muy dulce, y su amor como un lindo y alegre rock´n roll, ademas no era obligatorio verde con verde, azul con azul ni rojo con rojo. Para Blossom y Butch eso era común, y lo común es aburrido, pero lo extraño divertido.

**Gracias ****darkprincessakane**** por dejarme subirlo por cierto muy buen fic por favor haz otro**


End file.
